organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Greaves
Alexander Greaves is the leader of the British sect of the Wolves. As the son of legendary criminal Russell Greaves, Alexander has been head of a criminal empire long before his alliance with Alpha Wolf. History Early Life Alexander was born in 1972, the only son of British gang leader Russell Greaves. In order to ensure his son was well-prepared for the life ahead of him, Russell made sure that Alexander received the best schooling and mentored him in the criminal ways. Most importantly, he taught his son to stay calm and polite, no matter what the situation. When Alexander turned 18, Russell left him in charge of a minor drug ring which quickly flourished under his leadership. As his son's reputation and skill continued to grow, Russell began to seek other means of income, hoping to become a legitimate businessman and leave the criminal world behind. In doing so, he deeply troubled his top men, who began to plot and prepare in case Russell's ambition proved dangerous. Civil War In 2001, Russell's men rebelled, cornering and murdering him, and launching a civil war between rebels and loyalists. Saddened at his father's death, Alexander was initially unprepared for true leadership, but with the assistance of Wesley Black, the only one of Russell's top men to stay loyal, he was able to quickly recover. The 3-month long war was brutal, but Alexander was able to wipe out the remaining resistance and have his father's killers brought to justice. Alexander quickly enabled the Greaves organization to recover and flourish, with Wesley as his advisor and the biker Timothy Nash as his top enforcer. A Chance Meeting After The War for New York, Alpha Wolf began to seek ways to expand, and with the assistance of Omnia Venena, he was able to introduce men to Britain. Alexander, hoping to gain his own connections to the US but not trusting the other gangs, introduced himself to Alpha. After a few hours of conversation, Greaves wasn't impressed with the cult leader, but was won over when Alpha dropped the act, with the two agreeing to work as each other's connections. However, Greaves continued to view Alpha as unpredictable, and often trusted more in his top lieutenant Jack O'Leary. New York Alliance Civil War After the destructive civil war that resulted in the Wolves losing the territory of New York, Greaves feared that Alpha was no longer as useful as he had been. When Alpha and Jack went to meet with Greaves, Greaves attempted to determine whether or not Jack was willing to let Alpha die and take over. When his attempts were unsuccessful, Greaves spared Alpha, but demanded that Alpha hide out in London until the attention died down. With Alpha in a harmless position, Greaves hoped Jack would show further initiative by becoming de facto leader of the Wolves. The Western War After Lloyd Kumar's inevitable betrayal and capture of Alpha and Jack, Greaves managed to broker a deal and took Marshall Winters and Royce Mills for a ransom of his own. After torturing them for information, he gave them to Alpha and Jack to ransom off. Personality and Traits Alexander Greaves is always incredibly polite and calm when meeting with people, though that kindness hides a cold and calculating ruthlessness in conflict. He is quick to reward loyalty and good effort on the behalf of his allies and employees, and even quicker to punish foes. Greaves, despite his father's wishes, has no intention to stop being a criminal, though he does use legitimate businesses to launder money and make further profit. Category:Criminals Category:European Criminals Category:Criminal Organization Leaders